Ron the Manager
by Foley Artist
Summary: Ron becomes manager of the girls' hockey team, Kim goes away for regionals and Monkey Fist seeks revenge
1. Default Chapter

(ESTABLISHING SHOT: Middleton High School)  
  
(A school bus pulls out of the parking lot)  
  
(Cut to the interior of the gym. KIM and the other cheerleaders finish up a very difficult routine. RON and JILL sits on the bleachers, watching)  
  
KIM: Okay, that was great. I'll see you all tomorrow and we'll go over this again.  
  
(The cheerleaders disperse. KIM walks over to RON and JILL)  
  
RON: Are you people ever out of season?  
  
KIM: Nope. They use us to cheer for almost every sports team the school has.  
  
JILL: Which reminds me: why do they refuse us to use you guys at the hockey games?  
  
KIM: Well, it's kind of hard for us to do our routines on the ice.  
  
JILL: There's an excuse for everything, isn't there?  
  
RON: So, what's the new routine for?  
  
KIM: Regionals.  
  
RON: Yeah, I remember regionals from last year.  
  
JILL: Why? What happened at regionals last year?  
  
KIM: Nothing. Absolutely nothing.  
  
RON: So, are they being held here again?  
  
KIM: No, they moved them to Upperton this year. And after regionals we're going to compete all over the state.  
  
RON: All over the state? That would mean-  
  
KIM: Yeah, I'm gonna be gone for a while.  
  
RON: Oh my gosh! Do you know what that means?  
  
KIM: Don't worry, if anything happens with villains Wade will be able to reach me.  
  
RON: No, I'm going to have nothing to do! With you gone I'll have no one to hang out with!  
  
KIM: What about Jill?  
  
JILL: I've got hockey. We're traveling too.  
  
RON: See? I'm totally alone!  
  
(RUFUS climbs out of his pocket)  
  
RUFUS: Alone.  
  
(Pause)  
  
(JILL gets an idea)  
  
JILL: Hey, I have an idea! Be the manager of the girl's hockey team.  
  
KIM: Yeah, that's a great idea.  
  
RON: You guys don't have a manager?  
  
JILL: Well, our coach does it, but if you did it, it would free up a lot of time.  
  
KIM: That sounds like a great idea, Ron. It'll give you a chance to do something different.  
  
JILL: What do you say?  
  
RON: Sure. What've I got to lose? 


	2. Plot

(ESTABLISHING SHOT: The Middleton Jail)  
  
(Cut to the interior. MONKEY FIST sits in a cell, meditating. A GUARD approaches with a plate of food)  
  
GUARD: Yo, Monty Fiske, meal time.  
  
MONKEY FIST: Monkey Fist. I am now Monkey Fist.  
  
GUARD: Whatever. I gots your meal for you.  
  
MONKEY FIST: Just slide it through the hatch.  
  
(The GUARD slides the meal through the meal hatch. MONKEY FIST takes a few bites and puts the plate aside)  
  
GUARD: You know, I've seen a lot of weirdoes that get booked to stay here, but you, by far, are the weirdest.  
  
MONKEY FIST: (Casually) Is that so?  
  
GUARD: Yeah. You turn yourself into a monkey, that's pretty weird, pal. Yeah, that's enough to earn you the number one spot for all the basket cases I've seen.  
  
MONKEY FIST: Well, have you ever had anyone escape on your watch?  
  
GUARD: Never, pal.  
  
MONKEY FIST: Well, there's a first time for everything.  
  
(MONKEY FIST snaps his fingers. Two MONKEY NINJAS descend from the ceiling and grab the guard. A third MONKEY NINJA leaps through the door and grabs the keys from the GUARD. The MONKEY NINJA unlocks MONKEY FISTS's cell door. MONKEY FIST leaps out, grabs the GUARD and throws him into the cell, slamming the door shut when he is in)  
  
MONKEY FIST: I'm probably the smartest basket case you've had, too.  
  
(MONKEY FIST and the MONKEY NINJAS leap away)  
  
(Cut to Middleton High School. KIM stands near a school bus with RON)  
  
RON: See you, KP.  
  
KIM: See you, Ron. I'll page you if Wade picks up anything.  
  
RON: And I'll give you a call if he doesn't.  
  
KIM: Only if it's really important. I want a little time to actually practice cheerleading.  
  
RON: Fine. Only if it's important.  
  
KIM: Good. See you later, Ron.  
  
RON: Bye, KP.  
  
(KIM gets on the school bus. It pulls away. JILL approaches)  
  
JILL: Said good-bye?  
  
RON: Yeah.  
  
JILL: Oh, don't look so distraught, it's only a few weeks.  
  
RON: I know.  
  
JILL: Come on, we'll be late for practice.  
  
(Cut to the Middleton High Hockey Rink. All of the girl hockey players are on the ice, practicing. The coach [COACH NANCY] approaches them)  
  
COACH: Okay, team, listen up. Things are going to be a little different this year. We will not have to waste time recording our scores.  
  
HOCKEY PLAYERS: Alright! Yeah! Cool.  
  
COACH: We have a manager this year. Say hello to Ron Stoppable.  
  
(RON walks out onto the ice)  
  
RON: Hey, laaaaa-  
  
(RON slips and elaborately tries to keep himself from falling, and is successful)  
  
RON: Ladies.  
  
COACH: Ron will be responsible for keeping track of everything that happens during the game. Also for keeping track of all the equipment and making sure our final stats are all in order.  
  
RON: That's right, ladies. I have everything under control. Nothing can go wrong with Ron Stoppable at the helm.  
  
(RON starts to walk away and slips on the ice. He falls. JILL slaps her hand on her forehead) 


	3. Where are they right now?

(ESTABLISHING SHOT: Middleton High School)  
  
(Cut to the interior of the Middleton High School Hockey Rink. All of the girls are on the ice. RON sits on the bench. He has a small handheld device. The COACH stands on the ice next to him)  
  
RON: Palm pilot, huh? And what do I do with this again?  
  
COACH: You punch in everything that the team does. For instance: if Jill scores a goal, then you push Jill's button, where it started, where it went, and then goal. Got it?  
  
RON: Um, sure.  
  
COACH: Great. (To team) Okay, let's start practice!  
  
(COACH skates off. RON examines the palm pilot)  
  
RON: Okay, so there goes Jill, she takes the puck and- hey! Hey, slow down! How the-? Awe man, I missed it. Okay, here they go again. Jill starts it off and- ah! Too fast! I wonder how Kim's doing?  
  
(Cut to Zappa High School)  
  
(Cut to the interior, the gym. KIM and the rest of the cheer squad practice a difficult routine. They finish)  
  
KIM: Okay, guys, great. We'll do it again tomorrow. Let's take a break.  
  
(The squad disperses. BONNIE walks up to KIM)  
  
BONNIE: It is so much easier to practice without that geeky friend of yours.  
  
KIM: Come on, Bonnie. He's not that distracting.  
  
BONNIE: What about that time he was cooking food on that little grill.  
  
KIM: It was a hibachi, and that was only once.  
  
BONNIE: Whatever.  
  
(BONNIE walks off. KIM looks around)  
  
KIM: Well, I guess I can read that book I've been wanting to read.  
  
(KIM walks OC)  
  
(Cut to the interior of a monkey temple. MONKEY FIST stands before several MONKEY NINJAS)  
  
MONKEY FIST: You were loyal to your master, for that I am much grateful. As Ultimate Monkey Master, I can assure you that you will be rewarded.  
  
(The MONKEY NINJAS looks at each other)  
  
MONKEY FIST: Now, let's find out why I didn't get what I was after when we went into space.  
  
(MONKEY FIST walks over to the alter and puts on it the golden banana. It quivers and opens. the MYSTICAL MONKEY MONK appears, his trusted MONKEY on his shoulder)  
  
MONKEY FIST: Oh Mystical Monkey Monk, why did I not obtain-  
  
MYSTICAL MONKEY MONK: What? Weren't you here when I went over this?  
  
MONKEY FIST: Went over what?  
  
MYSTICAL MONKEY MONK: My, um, little reading trouble?  
  
MONKEY FIST: Reading trouble?  
  
MYSTICAL MONKEY MONK: Yes, um, it turns out that my little friend has difficulty when it comes to writing. And, I meant to say that the Ultimate Monkey Master would be Ron Stoppable, not *un*stoppable.  
  
MONKEY FIST: *WHAT?*  
  
MYSTICAL MONKEY MONK: The Ultimate Monkey Master is Ron Stoppable. Sorry if that caused any trouble.  
  
(The MYSTICAL MONKEY MONK disappears back into his banana. MONKEY FIST looks stunned)  
  
MONKEY FIST: It can't be! The monkey hater can't be the Ultimate Monkey Master! It's just not possible! He must have messed with the Monkey Prophecy! He can't take this away from me! It is my destiny! We shall find him and correct this mistake. Come Monkey Ninjas!  
  
(MONKEY FIST leaps out of the door. The MONKEY NINJAS look at each other. MONKEY FIST pokes his head in)  
  
MONKEY FIST: Now!  
  
(The MONKEY NINJAS follow him)  
  
(Cut to Middleton High School. The hockey team files onto a bus)  
  
(Cut to the interior of the bus. RON and JILL sit in a seat)  
  
RON: So where are we going again?  
  
JILL: Away game at Schooley High.  
  
RON: How far away is that?  
  
JILL: About an hour.  
  
RON: An hour?  
  
JILL: Don't worry, we'll stop for lunch.  
  
RON: Oh, good. Where are we going to stay when we get up there?  
  
JILL: We'll get a hotel. There are usually two to a room. (Beat) You'll get a room to yourself.  
  
RON: Alright! Room to myself!  
  
(RUFUS pops out of his pocket)  
  
RUFUS: Party!  
  
JILL: Um, yeah.  
  
(Cut to the exterior. The bus pulls away) 


	4. Practice and Tracking

(ESTABLISHING SHOT: McCorkle Hotel)  
  
(Cut to the interior. RON sits on a bed, trying to figure out how to use his palm pilot. JILL types on a laptop on a table)  
  
RON: You people move so fast, how am I supposed to keep track of what you do?  
  
JILL: That's what you've got to figure out.  
  
RON: Awe, man.  
  
(RON looks a the palm pilot for a few more moments, then puts it aside and walks up behind JILL)  
  
RON: So, whatcha writing?  
  
JILL: Articles for the underground newspaper.  
  
RON: Oh. (Beat) Wait, what underground newspaper?  
  
JILL: The one I'm starting when we get back to school.  
  
RON: Just out of curiosity, why are you starting an underground newspaper?  
  
JILL: Why not. Besides, it'll give me a chance to just write whatever I want.  
  
RON: And what do you want to write.  
  
JILL: Articles that are pointless or funny.  
  
RON: I see. Such as?  
  
JILL: Take this one for example: Cafeteria Declared a Level Five Biohazard Zone. "Sources reported Monday that the Middleton High Cafeteria has been declared a level five biohazard zone by state health officials. 'After taking samples back to the lab, we found several traces of aluminum and chlorine,' stated health inspector Sidney Down. 'We have been left with no choice but to close off the area and begin a full inspection.'"  
  
RON: Harsh. Cafeteria Lady's bad, but not that bad.  
  
JILL: Remember, Ron, these are goofs. No one's going to take them seriously. That is, if anyone actually reads it. Now, let's see... (types) "Algebra: Cruel and Unusual Punishment?..."  
  
RON: I wonder what's on TV.  
  
JILL: Doesn't really matter. We leave in about ten minutes for the game.  
  
(RON turns on the TV. Casablanca is on, somewhere near the end)  
  
(Cut to MONKEY FIST and his MONKEY NINJAS. They are at a payphone. MONKEY FIST flips through a phone book)  
  
MONKEY FIST: Stoff...Stolmen...Stoppable!  
  
(MONKEY FIST puts a quarter into the phone and dials)  
  
(Scene turns into a split screen. MRS. STOPPABLE picks up the phone on her side)  
  
MRS. STOPPABLE: Hello?  
  
MONKEY FIST: Hello, is the monkey hater- erm, ugh, I mean, Ron Stoppable home?  
  
MRS. STOPPABLE: Who's asking?  
  
MONKEY FIST: Um, this is his biology teacher... Mr. Darwin. He has some science homework that he forgot to turn in and I was hoping to catch him.  
  
MRS. STOPPABLE: Nope. Sorry, Mr. Darwin. He's gone at Schooley High School with the hockey team.  
  
MONKEY FIST: Hockey team?  
  
MRS. STOPPABLE: Yes, he's the manager. I'm so proud of him.  
  
MONKEY FIST: Oh, well, thank you.  
  
(MONKEY FIST hangs up. MRS. STOPPABLE's portion of the screen disappears)  
  
MONKEY FIST: Well then. Schooley High it is.  
  
(Cut to the TV screen. The famous last line is uttered and the words "The End" appear on the screen. The TV is turned off. Camera pulls back to reveal that this is a different TV)  
  
(Cut to KIM. She puts the remote down)  
  
KIM: Bored, bored, bored. Where's Ron when you need him?  
  
(The Kimmunicator beeps. KIM grabs it eagerly)  
  
KIM: Hey, Wade! Psycho villain up to something?  
  
WADE: Sorry, Kim. Everything's quiet.  
  
KIM: Oh well. So, what'd you beep me for?  
  
WADE: Though you might like to watch Middleton play their first away game.  
  
KIM: They don't televise that, do they?  
  
WADE: Nope, but I can hack into their security cameras.  
  
KIM: Cool. Put it up.  
  
(WADE types and a hockey rink appears on the screen)  
  
(Cut to the Schooley High Hockey Rink. The teams are lined up. The game is about to start. RON sits on the bench with the palm pilot)  
  
RON: Let's hope I can figure out how to work this thing in, like, ten seconds.  
  
(Cut to the ice. The hockey puck drops. JILL wrestles it away from the other player and skates towards the other team's goal. She passes it to another player, who passes it to another player, who loops around the goal and sneaks the puck in)  
  
RON: Okay, I got as far as that first pass.  
  
(Cut to the ice. The two teams line up again. The other player struggles with JILL for a bit before getting the puck away and skating down to the other end. One of the Middleton Players skates near her and swats the puck away. It hits a nearby wall, where another Middleton Player picks it up. She speeds down the ice and is checked into the boards by a Schooley Player. The Schooley Player skates towards the Middleton goal, does some impressive puck work and scores)  
  
(Cut to RON. He looks at the ice, then at the palm pilot. He tosses the palm pilot aside)  
  
RON: I give up. (Shouting) Go Mad Dogs!  
  
(The COACH hands RON the palm pilot)  
  
COACH: Ron, you dropped this.  
  
RON: Oh, um, thanks.  
  
(RON takes back the palm pilot)  
  
RON: This is going to be a long game. 


	5. PostGame

(ESTABLISHING SHOT: Moon Unit Hotel)  
  
(Cut to the interior of a room. KIM sits on her bed, watching the hockey game on her Kimmunicator)  
  
KIM: Good, good! She shoots- she scores! What a game!  
  
(WADE appears on the Kimmunicator)  
  
WADE: I know. They're great, aren't they? Wanna talk to the manager?  
  
KIM: Nah, we get up early tomorrow. I've got to go to bed. Congratulate Ron for me.  
  
WADE: I will.  
  
(KIM turns off the Kimmunicator)  
  
(Cut to the girls' locker room. All the hockey players are standing by the COACH)  
  
COACH: Great job, team. I think you all did really well. Jill, you were in control; Sandra, you were on it; Mel, you-  
  
RON: (OC) Um, shouldn't I be in there too?  
  
COACH: (To RON) No! This is the girls' locker room, you aren't a girl, now are you?  
  
(Cut to RON, who is sitting outside the locker room door)  
  
RON: Okay, I guess.  
  
(The phone rings)  
  
RON: (Calling) Be right back!  
  
(RON goes over to a payphone hanging on the wall. He picks it up)  
  
RON: Hello?  
  
WADE: Hey, Ron.  
  
RON: Hey, Wade. Man, you should have seen the game.  
  
WADE: I did.  
  
RON: You did?  
  
WADE: Hacked into the security camera. Great game. Jill did great, didn't she?  
  
RON: Yeah.  
  
WADE: How many goals did she make, again?  
  
RON: Um, to tell you the truth, I couldn't figure it out. That palm pilot is complicated.  
  
WADE: So, let me guess this straight. You're the manager, your job is to keep track of what everyone does, and you can't do it?  
  
RON: That's right. Sad, isn't it?  
  
WADE: Very.  
  
RON: What am I gonna do, Wade? They're going to want their stats and I don't have them. They have hockey sticks, Wade! They have hockey sticks!  
  
WADE: Calm down, Ron. I could replay the security tape and gather up stats for you.  
  
RON: Could you? Wade that would be awesome!  
  
WADE: I'll get on it.  
  
RON: Thanks, Wade.  
  
(RON hangs up the phone. At that moment, the hockey team comes out of the locker room)  
  
COACH: Okay, everybody, let's get on the bus. It's a long drive to Upperton.  
  
(Cut to the exterior of the hotel. The hockey team. RON approaches the bus, but stops)  
  
RON: Hey, a quarter.  
  
(RON bends down to pick it up)  
  
(Cut to a shadowy corner. MONKEY FIST and his MONKEY NINJAS watch)  
  
MONKEY FIST: Right, when he's on the bus, we attack.  
  
(The MONKEY NINJAS nod)  
  
(Cut to the bus. RON gets on)  
  
(Cut to MONKEY FIST and the MONKEY NINJAS)  
  
MONKEY FIST: Right, let's go.  
  
(MONKEY FIST and the MONKEY NINJAS leap toward the bus, just as it pulls away. MONKEY FIST holds onto the back. The MONKEY NINJAS climb onto the roof, positioning themselves above the windows. MONKEY FIST looks in. He sees RON sitting near the front, and all of the hockey players, holding up their sticks)  
  
MONKEY FIST: Uh oh. (To MONKEY NINJAS) They have sticks! Off the bus!  
  
(MONKEY FIST and the MONKEY NINJAS leap off the bus and onto the side of the road)  
  
MONKEY FIST: We'll follow them and get him alone. Then, I will get what is mine. 


	6. Problem Afoot

(ESTABLISHING SHOT: Moon Unit Hotel)  
  
(Cut to the interior. KIM is eating breakfast in her room. The Kimmunicator beeps)  
  
KIM: Good morning, Wade. What's the sitch?  
  
WADE: We have a problem. Well, to be more accurate, Ron has a problem.  
  
KIM: What's wrong?  
  
WADE: Okay, I was reviewing the security tapes so I could get Ron his stats for the team-  
  
KIM: Wasn't that Ron's job?  
  
WADE: Yeah.  
  
KIM: Then why didn't he do it?  
  
WADE: They move too fast for him. Anyway, I was reviewing the tapes, and I happened to catch a little bit of the team leaving.  
  
(WADE pushes a button. He disappears from the screen and is replaced with a security tape from the previous day. RON gets on the team bus, which pulls away. Out of the shadows, a few figures follow the bus)  
  
KIM: What's that?  
  
WADE: (OC) Hold on.  
  
(The image closes up on the leading figure, MONKEY FIST)  
  
KIM: Oh my gosh! Monkey Fist?  
  
(WADE returns to the screen)  
  
WADE: Yeah, and his legion of Monkey Ninjas.  
  
KIM: We have to warn Ron.  
  
WADE: I don't think that's such a good idea.  
  
KIM: Wade, Ron is being pursued by a crazy monkey man and some monkey ninjas, why shouldn't we warn him?  
  
WADE: Because he'll panic, and if he panics he'll be a sitting duck.  
  
KIM: Gotcha. So, what do we do?  
  
WADE: You'll have to cut cheerleading practice.  
  
KIM: Okay. Where's the team going?  
  
WADE: Gretski High School, Upperton.  
  
KIM: Great, that's half and hour away. When does the team get there?  
  
WADE: They just got in.  
  
KIM: I'm on my way.  
  
(KIM turns off the Kimmunicator)  
  
(Cut to Stevens Manner)  
  
(Cut to the interior. RON sits at a table in his room, on the phone)  
  
RON: Uh huh. Uh huh. Great. I owe you, Wade. How do I get the- you'll upload them onto the palm pilot? How can you do that? (Beat) Professional Secret? Um, okay. How long will that take? (Beat) Ten minutes? Great. I owe you so big, Wade.  
  
(RON hangs up. A knock is heard. RON answers the door. JILL and another girl (SANDRA) are at the door)  
  
RON: Oh, hi, Jill.  
  
JILL: Hi, Ron. Listen, Sandra and I have a stat question-  
  
RON: Okay, I know what you're going to ask: in yesterday's game did you shoot 41 shots or 42? Well, to tell you the truth in the whole excitement of the game I kind of lost count. So, let me ask you, do you gots to know... right now?  
  
SANDRA: Yes, we gots to know. Right now.  
  
RON: Um, well, you shot, um, ugh... 42!  
  
JILL: (To SANDRA) Told you. (To RON) Thanks, Ron.  
  
RON: Don't mention it.  
  
(RON closes the door)  
  
RON: I hope I was right. I so hope I was right.  
  
(Cut to the highway. MONKEY FIST and his MONKEY NINJAS walk down the road. They pass a sign which reads, "Gretzki High School- 10 Miles")  
  
MONKEY FIST: Patients, Monkey Ninjas. Patients. The Monkey Hates will be in our grasp soon enough. 


	7. Confrontation

(ESTABLISHING SHOT: Gretski High School)  
  
(Cut to the interior, the hockey rink. SANDRA scores for Middleton and the horn sounds. The game is over)  
  
(Cut to the hotel. RON is in his room, getting the stats from WADE. RON is talking to him on a phone)  
  
WADE: You know, you should really learn to do this yourself.  
  
RON: Yeah, but for the meantime can you do it for me?  
  
WADE: sigh Fine. (WADE types) Done.  
  
RON: Thanks, Wade. You rock.  
  
WADE: See you.  
  
(RON hangs up the phone)  
  
(Cut to JILL's room. JILL and her room mate, SANDRA, are there. JILL types while SANDRA reads a book)  
  
SANDRA: Good game, Jill.  
  
JILL: Thanks. You did well too.  
  
SANDRA: It was nice of your boyfriend to be our manager.  
  
JILL: Yeah, it was.  
  
SANDRA: Did it take a lot of "convincing"?  
  
JILL: No, he did it on his own free will.  
  
SANDRA: That was nice of him. You've got a good guy there, Jill. He's cute and nice.  
  
JILL: You think he's cute?  
  
SANDRA: Yeah. Why?  
  
JILL: Nothing, nothing. Excuse me for a minute.  
  
(Cut to RON in his room)  
  
RON: Well, that was hard work. I think I'll go check out the buffet.  
  
(RON walks to the door and tries to open it, but it doesn't)  
  
RON: What the?  
  
(RON tries again)  
  
(Cut to the hallway. JILL has barred the door shut with a hockey stick)  
  
JILL: Don't bother, Ron.  
  
RON: (OC) What? Jill, let me out! I'm hungry!  
  
JILL: Sorry, Ron. No can do.  
  
RON: (OC) Come on! You can trust me!  
  
JILL: I know, I just don't trust the other girls.  
  
(Cut to RON)  
  
RON: Jill! Come on, open up! I'm hungry!  
  
(RON tries to open the door, but to no avail)  
  
RON: Can you at least slide a pizza under the door.  
  
JILL: (OC) Okay.  
  
(RON tries the door again)  
  
RON: Oh, man.  
  
(Cut to the roof. KIM stands there. She secures the grappling hook to the roof. She has the Kimmunicator out)  
  
KIM: Any sign of Monkey Fist?  
  
WADE: Nope. Security cams show nothing.  
  
KIM: Keep an eye-  
  
(KIM stops. She looks down and sees MONKEY FIST and his MONKEY NINJAS swinging by railings. They all stop at one balcony)  
  
KIM: Gotta go, Wade.  
  
(KIM turns off the Kimmunicator and pockets it. She leaps off the side of the building and begins her dissent)  
  
(Cut to RON in his room. He lies on the bed, reading Rolling Stone. Suddenly, the balcony window breaks)  
  
RON: What the- !  
  
(MONKEY FIST and his MONKEY NINJAS stand before him)  
  
MONKEY FIST: So, monkey hater, we meet again at last. It seems that you took something that doesn't belong to you. My destiny.  
  
RON: Wait, hold on, how can I take your destiny? If I have it, isn't it my destiny?  
  
MONKEY FIST: Not the point! The point is, I am supposed to be the Ultimate Monkey Master, and I am going to make sure it becomes that way. Attack!  
  
KIM: (OC) Not so fast.  
  
(KIM stands on the balcony)  
  
KIM: Call off your monkeys, Monkey Fist.  
  
MONKEY FIST: Never.  
  
(MONKEY FIST snaps his fingers)  
  
(Two MONKEY NINJAS leap for RON. Two more leap at KIM. KIM kicks them away and RON runs from his two attackers. MONKEY FIST flies through the air to kick RON, but misses and hits the door...)  
  
(Cut to the hall)  
  
(...MONKEY FIST flies through the door and hits the opposite wall. He gets up and jumps back into RON's room)  
  
(Cut to the room. KIM grabs two MONKEY NINJAS and throws them off. MONKEY FIST kicks KIM and she goes flying out the window)  
  
RON: Kim!  
  
(Cut to the exterior. KIM hits the guard rail)  
  
KIM: Ow!  
  
(KIM leaps back into the room)  
  
(Cut to the interior. KIM picks up a book at throws it at some MONKEY NINJAS. It hits them and sends them flying into MONKEY FIST. MONKEY FIST tosses them at KIM. RON kicks two MONKEY NINJAS into a wall)  
  
RON: Yeah! Bring it on.  
  
(MONKEY FIST kicks RON out the window)  
  
(Cut to the exterior. RON hits the guard rail, which comes loose and dangles off the edge. RON holds onto it. MONKEY FIST appears over him)  
  
MONKEY FIST: Well, with you out of the way I will be the Ultimate Monkey Master.  
  
RON: What do I have to do with that?  
  
MONKEY FIST: You stole that title! You stole what was mine!  
  
RON: Really? So I'm the Ultimate Monkey Master?  
  
MONKEY FIST: Yes, but not for long.  
  
RON: Wait, let me get this straight, I, what, control all monkeys?  
  
MONKEY FIST: Yes, now, prepare to die.  
  
RON: I control all monkeys, huh? Then I command you to stop right there!  
  
(MONKEY FIST goes to kick RON, but stops)  
  
(Cut to the interior of the room. All the MONKEY NINJAS stop)  
  
(Cut to RON)  
  
RON: Cool.  
  
(RON struggles up)  
  
RON: Um, okay. Now, as Ultimate Monkey Master, I order you to leave!  
  
(MONKEY FIST and his MONKEY NINJAS walk out the door)  
  
RON: Cool!  
  
(RUFUS pops out of his pocket)  
  
RUFUS: Way cool.  
  
KIM: Never a dull moment, is there?  
  
RON: Not with an Ultimate Monkey Master around. (Beat) Say, how did you know he would be here?  
  
KIM: Well, I was kind of keeping tabs on you.  
  
RON: You were?  
  
KIM: Yeah, it was boring without you. Everything was so controlled and predictable.  
  
RON: Wow. I had no idea. (Beat) Want to stay for tomorrow's game?  
  
KIM: Sure, we were going back to school tomorrow anyway. I'll just call the team and tell them to leave without me.  
  
(JILL walks through the door carrying a pizza. She surveys the room)  
  
JILL: Weird. They only ever talk about the players wrecking the rooms. 


	8. Denoument

(ESTABLISHING SHOT: The interior of the Monkey Temple. MONKEY FIST stands before his legion of MONKEY NINJAS)  
  
MONKEY FIST: Excellent work, Monkey Ninjas, you did very well. The Monkey Hater really thinks he can command us.  
  
MONKEY NINJAS:   
  
MONKEY FIST: I know it was humiliating to pretend to be defeated like that, but it is worth it. If he thinks he can control us, then he won't be prepared when we come back again.  
  
(MONKEY NINJAS nod)  
  
MONKEY FIST: Then let us train for our next encounter- our ultimate revenge.  
  
(The MONKEY NINJAS and MONKEY FIST begin to practice furiously)  
  
(Cut to Gretski High School)  
  
(Cut to the interior, the ice rink. JILL shoots and scores)  
  
(Cut to the bench. KIM and RON sit there. RON has the palm pilot)  
  
RON: Hey, I think I'm getting the hang of this!  
  
KIM: Yeah, you got about half of what they did.  
  
RON: Better than I was doing before.  
  
(RUFUS pops out of his pocket)  
  
RUFUS: Uh huh.  
  
KIM: Doesn't he get cold?  
  
RON: Not in my pocket, he doesn't.  
  
RUFUS: Warm!  
  
KIM: How much more in the period?  
  
RON: About five minutes. Then that's game and we're out of here.  
  
KIM: Back to normal at Middleton High.  
  
RON: Hey, nothing's normal when you have the Ultimate Monkey Master with you. Boy, I'm going to have fun at the zoo.  
  
(JILL skates over to the bench and hops on. ANOTHER PLAYER leaps into the rink)  
  
ANOTHER PLAYER: Death to Eisner!!!  
  
JILL: (Calling after) Settle down, double-N! (To KIM and RON) Sorry, she's weird like that.  
  
RON: 'Salright.  
  
JILL: Of course, it's not nearly as weird as you being the Ultimate Monkey Master.  
  
RON: Yeah, that's freaky.  
  
JILL: I'll bet you'd make a great goalie.  
  
RON: I probably would. (Beat. To KIM) Think you'd be a better cheerleader if you had Mystical Monkey Power?  
  
KIM: Doubt it, though we might be able to cheer on the ice.  
  
JILL: In those uniforms? I doubt it. You'd freeze.  
  
KIM: Plus we'd have a hard time dodging the flying pucks.  
  
RON: Um, speaking of which.  
  
(RON ducks, a hockey puck flies past his head and into the stands. All poke their heads back up)  
  
ANOTHER PLAYER: (OC) Sorry!  
  
KIM: Nothing like hockey, is there?  
  
JILL: Not even close.  
  
(They watch as the game continues)  
  
The End. 


End file.
